sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αλγεβρική Τοπολογία
Αλγεβρική Τοπολογία Algebraic Topology thumb|300px| [[Αλγεβρική Τοπολογία ]] - Επιστημονικός Κλάδος των Μαθηματικών Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Τοπολογία" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "τόπος". Εισαγωγή Algebraic topology is a branch of mathematics that uses tools from abstract algebra to study topological spaces. Loosely speaking, algebraic topology is a systematic way of searching for holes in manifolds and of measuring the properties of various shapes. The basic goal is to find algebraic invariants that classify topological spaces up to homeomorphism, though usually most classify up to homotopy equivalence. Although algebraic topology primarily uses algebra to study topological problems, using topology to solve algebraic problems is sometimes also possible. Algebraic topology, for example, allows for a convenient proof that any subgroup of a free group is again a free group. Μόδιοι (Modules) (α) Μόδιοι *Μόδιος, υπομόδιος και πηλικομόδιος. *Πεπερασμένως παραγόμενος μόδιος. *Ομομορφισμοί μοδίων. *Ακριβείς ακολουθίες μοδίων. (β) Ελεύθεροι Μόδιοι *Ελεύθερος μόδιος, *βάσεις μοδίων. *Μόδιος με στρέψη και χωρίς στρέψη. *Προβολικος και εμβολικος μόδιος. Πλειογραμμική Άλγεβρα *Πλειογραμμική Απεικονίση. *τανυστικό γινόμενο μοδίων μέσω καθολικής συνθήκης. *Ισόπεδος Μόδιος. Ομολογία και Συνομολογία Αλυσσωτών Συμπλόκων (α) Αλυσσωτά Σύπλοκα * Αλυσσωτό Σύμπλοκο. *Αλυσσωτός Μετασχηματισμός * Κύκλημα, σύνορο και ομολογία. *Αλυσσωτή Ομοτοπία συμπλόκων. * ∆υϊκός ορισμός τής συνομολογίας. (β) Ακολουθίες *Λήμμα του Όφεως. *Μακρά ακριβής ακολουθία. *Ακολουθία Mayer-Vietoris. Θεωρία Κατηγοριών (α) Κατηγορίες *Αντικείμενα. *Τελικά και αρχικά αντικείμενα. *Μορφισμοί. *Μονικοί και επικοί μορφισμοί. *Υποκατηγορίες. *Πλήρεις υποκατηγορίες. (β) Συναρτητές μεταξύ κατηγοριών. *Συναλλοίωτοι και ανταλλοίωτοι συναρτητές. *Επιλήσμων συναρτητής, *ελεύθερος συναρτητής, *δυϊκός συναρτητής, *συναρτητής δημιουργούμενος κατόπιν αβελιανοποιήσεως, *ταυτοτικός συναρτητής, *συναρτητής ενθέσεως, *συναρτητής τανυστικού γινομένου, *Hom-συναρτητής, *σύνθεση συναρτητών *Προσθετικοί συναρτητές. *Ακριβείς συναρτητές. (γ) Φυσικοί μετασχηματισμοί μεταξύ συναρτητών. Ομολογική Άλγεβρα (α) Κερματισμοί R-μοδίων. *Ύπαρξη ελευθέρων κερματισμών. *Θεώρημα Σύγκρισης (ή «Θεμελιώδες Λήμμα» τής Ομολογικής Άλγεβρας). *(β) Συναρτητές Tor και Ext (στρέψεως και επεκτάσεως). (γ) Αλγεβρικά θεωρήματα συντελεστών *αλγεβρικό θεώρημα Künneth. (δ) Αντίστοιχα θεωρήματα για τη συνομολογία. Τοπολογία (α) Τοπολογικοί χώροι και υπόχωροι. *Ομοιομορφισμοί μεταξύ τοπολογικών χώρων. *Ταυτισμική τοπολογία, *άθροισμα και γινόμενο τοπολογικών χώρων. (β) Συμπάγεια, συνεκτικότητα και δρομοσυνεκτικότητα. (γ) Ομοτοπία. *Παραμορφωτικές συμπτύξεις. *Συσταλτοί τοπολογικοί χώροι. Τα αξιώματα των Eilenberg και Steenrod (α) Τα αξιώματα που καθορίζουν θεωρίες ομολογίας και συνομολογίας. Θεωρία ιδιάζουσας ομολογίας (α) Κυρτά σύνολα και μονόπλοκα. *Ιδιάζοντα μονόπλοκα και *ιδιάζουσες αλυσσίδες. *ιδιάζουσα ομολογία για τοπολογικούς χώρους και ζεύγη τοπολογικών χώρων. (β) Απόδειξη για το ότι η ιδιάζουσα ομολογία πληροί τα αξιώματα των Eilenberg και Steenrod. (γ) Υπολογισμοί μέσω ιδιάζουσας ομολογίας. *Θεώρημα σταθερού σημείου τού Brouwer. (δ) Συσχετισμός πρώτης ομάδας ομοτοπίας και πρώτης ομάδας ιδιάζουσας ομολογίας ενός δρομοσυνεκτικού τοπολογικού χώρου. (ε) Τοπολογικό Καθολικό Θεώρημα Συντελεστών και τοπολογικό θεώρημα Kunneth. Θεωρία Μονοπλεκτικής Ομολογίας *Προσανατολισμένα μονόπλοκα. *Μονοπλεκτικά συμπλέγματα και τριγωνισμοί. *Μονοπλεκτική Ομολογία *Απόδειξη του τύπου των Euler και Poincaré, και του θεωρήματος των Borsuk-Ulam μέσω μονοπλεκτικής ομολογίας. * Συσχετισμός ιδιάζουσας και μονοπλεκτικής ομολογίας. Τομείς Βασικές έννοιες από τη Γενική Τοπολογία *Συμπαγής Ανοικτή Τοπολογία *Η GL(n) ως Ομάδα Lie *Cell complexes *Πραγματικός Προβολικός Χώρος *Μιγαδικός Προβολικός Χώρος Ομοτοπία *Rectracts-Παραμορφώσεις *Ιδιότητα Ομοτοπικής επέκτασης *Στοιχεία Ομοτοπικών ομάδων *Καλυπτικός χώρος του κύκλου *Πρωταρχική ομάδα του κύκλου *Θεώρημα Scheifert-Van Kampen *Πρωταρχικές ομάδες προσανατολισμένων επιφανειών *Ταξινόμηση καλυπτικών χώρων *Singular ομολογία *Singular αλυσίδες, *συνοριακός τελεστής *Singular ομολογιακές ομάδες *Ελαττωμένη ομολογία *Αλυσιδωτή ομοτοπία *Ακριβείς ακολουθίες *Συνδετικός ομομορφισμός *Ακολουθία Meyer-Vietoris *Ομομορφισμός Hurewitz *Θεώρημα Borsuk-Ulam για το επίπεδο *Θεώρημα Brower *Βαθμός Brower , Hopf *Διανυσματικά πεδία *Διαιρετικές άλγεβρες *Σχετική ομολογία, *Εκτομή *Κελυφωτή ομολογία *Ομολογία πραγματικού και μιγαδικού χώρου θεματολογία *Πολύεδρο, *γεωμετρικά σύμπλοκα. *Προσανατολισμός. *Aλυσσίδες, κύκλοι, σύνορα. *Oμάδες ομολογίας. *θεώρημα Euler-Poincare. *Συνεχείς απεικονίσεις. *Προσέγγιση από απεικονίσεις συμπλόκων *επαγόμενος ομομορφισμός στην ομολογία. *Tο θεώρημα σταθερού σημείου του Brouwer. *Oμοτοπικοί δρόμοι. *Θεμελιώδης Ομάδα. *Σχέση μεταξύ ομολογίας και θεμελιώδους ομάδας. *Kαλυπτικές προβολές, *ανώτερες ομάδες ομοτοπίας, *σχετική ομολογία, *ακριβείς ακολουθίες. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Μόδιος * Τοπολογία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *math.uoc.gr * Τοπολογία Π. Παπάζογλου * Τοπολογία Μαρμαρίδη * Τοπολογία Κάππου * Κωνσταντίνου Παν. Κούλη Category: Τοπολογία Category: Μαθηματικά Category: Επιστήμες